Triangles
by WereBetterTogether98
Summary: Lilly Taylor loved her home in North Carolina but was more than pleased when her family along with her best friend's family moved to California. But her neighbors. They surprise her. What happens when certain triangles form? (A Nash & Hayes Grier and R5 fan fiction) [its only rated M because I don't know if I'm going to add any 'scenes' to it.]
1. Prologue

"KEEP SEEING PRETTY LADIES WALKIN ROUND HIGH HEELS IN LA WHAT CAN I SAY? SEXY SHADES TWO PIECE THE GIRLS ARE LOOKING FINE TODAYYY. ITS GETTING HOT YA SAY! I LIKE THEM CALI GIRLS!" My friends and I yelled as my dad crossed the city border into LA, our new home.

Why are my friends with me? Our families bought two houses next to each other in Los Angeles because both dads got relocated.

My two friends decided to come with me and my family because their parents and little sister were coming later.

Hello, my name is Lilly Grace Taylor. I'm 17 years old. My birthday is September 6,1996. I'm adopted. I have five siblings.

Mitchell is my 21 year old step brother. Laura is my 19 year old step sister.  
Sammy is my 16 year old step sister.  
Ryan is my 13 year old step brother.  
Hannah is my 11 year old step sister.

My bestfriends are Nash and Hayes Grier. Ages 21 and 17.

Nash is also friends with Mitchell but is like an older brother to me.

Hayes on the other hand is only a few months older but we act like twins. He's my bestest friend in the world!

Nash and Hayes also think it's their job to protect me.

Also they share my obsession with the band R5.

Over the past few days we have driven cross country from North Carolina to Cali. Longest but best road trip ever!

"Alright kids. We are almost there. We had the movers set up everything in everyone's rooms. Even all your clothes. So you just need your suitcase and pillow. It's the same for both houses. Nash and Hayes I have your house key for y'all!" my dad spoke up turning the music down.

"Thanks Mr. Taylor." Nash replied.

I looked out the window and saw all the people. They looked so...fashionable.

I then scanned our outfits.

I had on my favorite yellow shorts and a Mickey Mouse crop top paired with my black converse and hair in a sock bun... not too bad.

Nash had dark denim jeans and a blue muscle tank with black converse.

Hayes basically had on the same thing but his shirt was red.

They both had beanies on as well.

"We're here kids!" my dad announced parking the car," Nash and Hayes, drop your stuff off in your rooms then come back to our house. Taylor house on the right. Grier on the left."

We climbed out of the car with our bags and backpacks and pillows grabbed our suitcases and headed for the door.

I looked over at the neighbors house and saw 4 boys and a girl tossing a football around.

I continued walking and glanced back.

They were all staring.

That's not weird at all.

Not used to having neighbors?

"WATCH OUT!" I moved out of the way as Ryan and Hannah bolted past.

"Slow down!" I yelled.

"Crazy aren't they?" Sammy asked.

"It's kind of obvious." I laughed.

I looked at the size of the 3 houses.

The Grier's and ours were 2 stories while the other was a single story.

Wow that sucks.

I entered the house and leisurely walked up the stairs. I walked to the end of the hallway and saw a door marked "Lilly's room.'

I pushed open the door and saw my dream room. Purple and yellow all over. This. Is. Perfect.

I sat my bags down and ran and jumped onto my queen sized bed.

"I love my life." I said.

"You do huh?" someone said from the door.

I looked over to see Nash and Hayes.

I sat up.

"Isn't my room perfect?!"

"Your room?! Dude, these houses are epic! Have you seen the pools?" Hayes spoke up.

"POOL?!"

I jumped up and bolted down the stairs followed my best friends.

I ran to the backdoor.

"It's true. We finally have a pool..."

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'LL GET IT!" I yelled so my adopted dad and mom would hear.

Where's my birth parents you ask?

They're here in Cali! Dad says I'll get to meet them sometime this week. I'm so excited!

Nash, Hayes and I walked to the door and opened it. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Hello, we're your new neighbors!"

My neighbors... My neighbors are R5.


	2. Chapter 1

I looked at Nash and then at Hayes.

They knew what was going through my head.

"Hi. I'm Lilly." I smiled.

"Nash."

"Hayes."

"I'm Rydel. These are my brothers, Riker, Rocky, Ross, and Ryland. And this is our friend Ellington Ratliff." she smiled.

"We're in a band." Riker added.

"R5." I whispered.

"You've heard of us?" Riker asked.

Nash and I nodded.

"Well we don't live under a rock!" Hayes added in.

Nash and I glared at him.

He mouthed "sorry".

"Wait a second." Ross spoke up.

"What?" I asked.

"Are y'all Nash & Hayes Grier & Lilly Taylor from vine?"

The three of us nodded.

"OMG we love you guys!" Rydel squealed, "And y'all are our neighbors!"

"Y'all live together?" Ryland questioned.

"No. They live next door. Their family just isn't here yet. I'm with my adopted family."

"I still can't believe y'all are our neighbors!" Rydel giggled.

"Neither can we." nash said.

"Really?" Ross asked.

"Yeah! We love your music." Nash replied.

"Wanna come in?" I asked.

"Uh.." Riker looked at his siblings," Sure!"

We backed up and let them in.

"Just warning you. My siblings are crazy. I apologize in advance."

We walked into the tv room and sat down.

It's weird, it's like my family knew people were here cause they all showed up.

"Excuse me Lilly. Mind introducing us?" dad asked.

"Oh yeah." I jumped up.

I ran and stood next to my family.

"Okay so this is my mom and dad. and my siblings. Mitchell age 21. Laura age 19. Sammy age 16. Ryan age 13. Hannah age 11. And me, Lilly age 17."

Ross stood up.

"I'll introduce us. My parents are next door at home. This is Riker age 22. Rydel age 20. Rocky age 19. Ryland age 16. I'm Ross age 18. Then our friend Ellington age 20. We are in a band called R5. Ryland is our manager."

"I thought I recognized you! I love your band! I never miss and episode of glee or Austin & Ally." Hannah spoke up.

"Thanks." they all replied.

"Well I don't know about y'all but me and Ryan are gonna go play modern warfare." hannah grabbed Ryan's wrist and they ran off.

They've always been best friends.

I heard the front door open.

"We're here!"

We all looked at the door.

It was the rest of Nash & Hayes's family.

"I thought y'all weren't coming until next week!" I squealed jumping up and picking Skylynn up.

"Well Skylynn couldn't live without seeing y'all so we left early." their mom smiled.

"How are you Skylynn?" I asked.

"Good." she smiled.

"Well who are these lovely people?" their mom asked.

She's literally the sweetest ever.

"They're our neighbors. They are also in a band and the blonde boys are on tv shows." I smiled.

"I know you. You're on Skylynn's favorite show!" she pointed to Ross,"Hey skylynn that's Austin Moon."

Skylynn looked at get mom and then at Ross. She made a face kind of like this. ?. The Riker face.

I put her down and she ran and tackled him in a hug.

"Why hello there?" he laughed putting her in his lap.

"Hi." she smiled.

"Did you know my name is actually Ross?" he said to her.

"Oh I know. Those 3 love you guys! But I'm the biggest R5 fan." she giggled pointing to Nash, Hayes, and I.

We all started talking until Rocky spoke up.

"Hey our parents wanna know if they can come over."

I looked at my dad.

"For sure. Tell 'em to head on over. We'll order some pizza. That okay with y'all?"

We all agreed.

Minutes later the Lynch's parents showed up.

"Hi I'm Stormie and this is Mark."

We all introduced ourselves.

A little while later the pizza arrived and we all chowed down.

We all sat down after dinner and started talking.

Ross sat to the left of me and Hayes, being the overprotective guy he is, sat to the right of me.

Hayes wrapped his arm around me and I leaned back against him.

Ross glanced over at us. He had a look on his face.

Was he... jealous?


	3. Chapter 2

After we talked for a while us kids left the parents alone and headed down into the basement.

"What are we gonna do?" Rydel asked.

"We can make some vines." Nash added.

"YES!" R5 + Ryland yelled.

Nash, Hayes, and I burst our laughing.

It was just us 3 and R5 + Ryland.

My siblings were in their rooms and skylynn was with the parents.

"Why are y'all laughing?" Rydel questioned.

"It's just a normal thing for us and y'all are like freaking out!" I laughed.

"Um hello?! Y'all are famous viners. We're gonna get excited." Ross spoke up.

Nash took out his phone and opened vine.

He started recording.

"So we made some new friends today." I said smiling.

Nash held the phone up so you could see R5 + Ryland.

They cheered and the vine ended.

Nash uploaded it and tagged all of us.

Hayes and I immediately revined it.

I jumped on Hayes back. Thankfully he caught me and held me in a piggy back ride.

I pulled out my phone and opened vine.

"Nash come here." I motioned him over.

He stood next to me as I opened vine.

I fit all 3 of us in the frame.

"We're in Cali and met our neighbors..." I said fast.

Then I got a shot of the others.

I vines it and them tagged everyone.

For to remainder of the time R5 + Ryland were here Hayes kept me on his back.

I got tired so I rested my head on his shoulder.

Stormie and Mark eventually called them upstairs so we followed.

When we got upstairs they said it was time for them to go.

Hayes put me down and I went around hugging everyone.

"Wanna hang out tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well I'm filming Austin & Ally tomorrow. But it's Friday then so everyone normally comes." Ross spoke up.

"You three and Skylynn can come tomorrow. I'll text your mom the address." Stormie added.

"Why don't I just text it to you?" Ross asked.

"Right! We all need to trade numbers." I said.

We passed our phones around and added in our numbers.

Once our phones were returned they left.

"Where is mom and dad?" Hayes asked.

"They went home sweetie. Skylynn was very tired." my mom answered.

"I bet."

Nash sat on the couch while Hayes and I stood in the foyer.

I got on his back once again.

I opened Instagram and decided to take a picture of us.

He was smiling and I was kissing his cheek.

I posted it.

lillytaylor: Love my Haysie boo hayes_instagram

Not even seconds later Nash ran over to us.

"What am I chopped liver?"

I hopped down and took a picture of me kissing Nash's cheek.

lillytaylor: Nashy poo got jealous nashgrier

"I want a picture of the three of us!" I said.

Next thing I know they both were kissing my cheeks.

I did a cute little ?.

I took the picture and posted it.

lillytaylor: Love mah boys 3 hayes_instagram & nashgrier

"Hayes, Nash head on home boys." my dad came into the foyer.

"Can they stay here?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

"No kiddo. First night in Cali they need to be in their own beds. Y'all can come over after 7 am in the morning. K?" dad replied.

"Okay."

Dad walked off to his room.

"See y'all tomorrow."

I gave Nash a huge hug and then let go. I then walked to Hayes and gave him an even bigger hug.

"See y'all tomorrow!" I blew a kiss at them and they blew them back.

I ran upstairs to my room and plopped down on my bed.

New text message.

From Ross:

Attached is directions to the studio. Had fun tonight. Everyone's getting there at 10am. See ya there.

From Lilly:

Thank ya! Same here. Can't wait 3

I sat my phone down and ran to my closet.

I pulled out a pair of Nash's boxers he gave to me that I wear as shorts and one of Hayes's sweatshirts he gave to me.

It was so comfy.

I pulled down the covers and climbed in my bed.

I then turned my lamp off and pulled the covers to my chin.

"Ahhhh. I'm so happy to be here. I love Cali."

And with that. I drifted off into my dream filled sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

"GOOD MORNING!"

My eyes popped open.

"Ryan, hannah. Leave. me. alone." I rolled over pulling the covers back over my head.

"Well it's 9am. Mom told us to wake you up." Ryan shrugged.

I sat up quickly.

"9am?!"

"Yeah."

"Get out. I have to get dressed!"

I shoved them out of my room and ran to my dresser.

My phone went off.

From Rydel:

If you guys are ready by 10:15 you can ride there with us.

From Lilly:

Thank ya! We'll be ready.

I pulled out some purple shorts and a F.O.B. crop top. I then ran into my bathroom and put all my makeup on.

I then quickly curled my brown hair.

I ran into my room and pulled on my black converse.

I grabbed my phone and purse and ran next door.

I stood in the foyer.

"Skylynn. Where are Nash and Hayes's rooms?"

She ran upstairs and I followed.

"Here and here." then she ran away.

The rooms were across the hall from each other.

I opened the door and went into Nash's room.

I shook him.

"Yes?" he rubbed his eyes.

"We are leaving in 10 minutes. Be ready."

He got up and went to his closet.

I then ran over to Hayes's room.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled.

Hayes sat up quickly.

"Are we leaving?"

"10 minutes. Get ready."

I left his room and walked to where Skylynn was.

"Hey bae!" I scooped her up.

She had on pink leggings, a poofy black skirt, a pink tank top, a cropped jean jacket, and her black converse.

"Hi Lilly." she giggled.

I sat her down and played with her.

Next thing I know Nash and Hayes were at the door.

"You ready to go?" Nash asked.

"Come on Skylynn."

I jumped up and walked out the door.

They both had on jeans and muscle shirts again with black converse.

"Can y'all not change your style?" I laughed.

"Hey same with you." Hayes pointed out.

"Whatever!" I giggled.

We walked out the door and walked over our yards to the Lynch's house.

"Hey y'all!" I said.

"Come on. Get in the van with us." Rydel replied.

We climbed in the van and took up an entire row.

Half an hour later and we were at the studio.

We all climbed out of the van and laughed as we made our way to the door.

We walked in and went back to Ross's dressing room.

"OMG." Skylynn squealed.

We laughed at her as she ran into the dressing room.

We all sat on the couches.

A little while later Ross came into the room.

"Y'all made it!" he smiled.

"We sure did." I smiled back.

Skylynn ran to him and grabbed his legs.

He picked her up and held on to her.

Damn. They look so much alike.

"Hey I want y'all to meet my costars!"

Hey stuck his head out the door.

"Come in here!"

Next thing you know 3 people came in the door.

Calum, Raini, and Laura.

"Calum, Raini, Laura this is Nash, Hayes, Lilly and Skylynn." he introduced us.

"Hi!" We greeted.

"OMG you are Nash Hayes and Lilly from vine aren't you?!" Raini asked.

We nodded.

"They're our new neighbors." Rydel squealed.

I looked at Skylynn who was staring at Laura.

"And you must be Skylynn." she smiled at her.

Skylynn nodded.

"Sky's a big fan." Nash laughed.

"We'll come here little Skylynn."

Laura took her from Ross.

I got a picture of her and Ross already.

"Smile."

I took a picture of them.

We laughed and hung out all day.

Between filming I got pictures of Skylynn with Calum and Raini. Then a picture with the entire cast.

"Y'all wanna hang at our house?" Rydel asked.

"Yeah!" Hayes replied.

My phone rang.

"Be right back. It's my dad."

I left the room and stood in the hall.

(L=Lilly D=Dad)

L- Hello?

D- Lil, you're meeting your birth family in an hour.

L- Shoot. I totally forgot! I'll be right home.

I ended the call and ran back in the room.

"I need to be somewhere in an hour so I've gotta go home."

"Well let's go then!" Rydel replied.

"Where's Ellington?"

"He had to go home."

"Oh okay."

Half an hour later we arrived at home.

"Thanks for the great day! I'll come over later!"

I ran inside my house.

"I'M HOME!"

"Alright get in the car we're leaving now."

I ran back out the door and hopped in our van.

We drove into north hollywood.

Damn this place is beautiful!

"We're here." my mom smiled.

"You ready?" dad asked.

"Are we at their house?"

Dad nodded.

We got out of the car.

We walked up to the door, knocked, and waited.

The door opened and there stood a man and woman.

They smiled at me.

"Are you Lilly?"

I nodded.

"Oh my. I'm Cheryl. This is George. We are your birth parents."

I hugged them.

"Mom is she here?" a male voice came from behind.

They split apart so I could see the boy.

"Oh Lilly. Meet your brother-"

"Ellington?!"

"You've met?" Cheryl my birth mom asked.

"The Lynch's are my neighbors. I met him yesterday, and was with him today." I said without a breath.

I ran to him and hugged him.

We pulled back to look at each other, still holding each other.

"You're my sister?"

"You're my brother?!"

He hugged me again.

"I can't believe I already know my sister." he smiled.

"They seem to get along very well." my adopted mom laughed.

We laughed.

"So that's why you left the studio early." I smiled.

"I didn't even know it was you."

We all talked for a while.

"I told the Lynchs I was coming over tonight. Why don't I text them and say I'm gonna bring my birth brother over." I said to Ellington.

"Sounds great. Just add me to the group text. It will sound more believable."

"Got it."

I made a group text.

To: Rydel, Riker, Rocky, Ross, Ryland, Ellington, Nash, Hayes

From: Lilly

Just met my birth family. I'm gonna bring my birth brother over so y'all can meet him. He's awesome! ;)

They all replied things like "can't wait" and "legit".

"Moms, dads, we're going to the Lynch's! See y'all there."

I took Ellington's hand in mine and we left.

He drove me in his care to the Lynch's.

When we got there I walked in.

They all came to the foyer. Nash and Hayes were already there.

"Y'all wanna meet him?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Brother you can come in now." I announced.

They all eyed the door.

When Ellington came in they all erupted.

"Y'all are siblings?!" Ross asked.

"We're just as shocked as y'all are!" I smiled.

We all talked about how crazy it was for a while.

"Hey I wanna put a pic of us on Instagram. Someone take a picture." Ellington said.

"Ditto." I added.

We handed our phones off.

I jumped on his back and smiled. He smiled as well.

We took our phones back.

I opened Instagram and chose the photo.

lillytaylor: Met my birth family today! It just so happens this goober is my brother. ratliffr5 LOVE YOU

I hit the 'post to twitter', then ok and checked my mentions.

2 from ratliffr5 & officialr5

ratliffr5: Met my baby sis today! Isn't she awesome? lillytaylor

He had tweeted it as well.

officialr5: ratliffr5 met his baby sis today! It just so happened to be lillytaylor

And surprisingly they tweeted theirs too.

I opened vine.

"I met my brother today. Isn't he awesome?!" I filmed with Ellington next to me.

We all went to the tv room and sat down.

Eventually both sets of parents showed up as well as Nash and Hayes's family and the rest of mine.

This was the best day ever.


	5. Chapter 4

*2 months later October 25,2013*

We were all in the Lynch's basement supposedly rehearsing. More like goofing around.

So my best friends here are definitely still Nash and Hayes.

But I mean Ross and Ryland are right up there.

But I have this .. Ross and Hayes have some type of crush on me.

I mean I love both of them, but I'm not ready to be in a relationship just yet.

"Hey Who wants to sing a song?" Rydel spoke up.

"Nash, Hayes and I will!" I hopped up.

I grabbed their hands and led them to the mics.

"What song are y'all gonna sing? We can play it!" Riker said.

"You may be right by Billy Joel." I smiled.

They started playing and we approached the microphones.

"Friday night I crashed your party  
Saturday I said I'm sorry  
Sunday came and trashed me out again  
I was only having fun  
Wasn't hurting any one  
And we all enjoyed the weekend for a change" I sang.

"I've been stranded in the combat zone  
I walked through Bedford Stuy alone  
Even rode my motorcycle in the rain" Nash sang.

"And you told me not to drive  
But I made it home alive  
So you said that only proves that I'm insane" Hayes sang.

"You may be right  
I may be crazy  
But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for  
Turn out the light  
Don't try to save me  
You may be wrong for all I know  
But you may be right" we sang together.

"Remember how I found you there  
Alone in your electric chair  
I told you dirty jokes until you smiled" I smiled.

"You were lonely for a man  
I said take me as I am  
Cause you might enjoy some madness for a while" Nash sang.

"Now think of all the years you tried to  
Find someone to satisfy you  
I might be as crazy as you say  
If i'm crazy then it's true  
That it's all because of you  
And you wouldn't want me any other way" Hayes pushed it out.

"You may be right  
I may be crazy  
But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for  
It's too late to fight  
It's too late to change me  
You may be wrong for all I know  
But you may be right  
You may be right  
I may be crazy  
But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for  
Turn out the light  
Don't try to save me  
You may be wrong for all I know  
But you may be right  
You may be wrong but you may be right  
You may be wrong but you may be right" we finished strong.

Everyone cheered us on.

We bowed.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I laughed.

"Y'all are amazing singers!" Ross said.

"We try." Hayes said.

We all laughed.

"Can I sing something with you Lilly?" Ross asked.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Uh... Build me up buttercup?" he suggested.

"I LOVE THAT SONG! So deal!" I giggled.

"Hit it!" Ross announced.

"Why do you build me up?" I started.

"build me up" Ross echoed.

"Buttercup, baby Just to let me down"

"let me down and mess me around  
And then worst of all "

"worst of all you never call, baby  
When you say you will "

"say you will but I love you still  
I need you"

"I need you more than anyone, darlin'  
You know that I have from the start  
So build me up"

"build me up Buttercup, don't break my heart"

" 'I'll be over at ten' you told me time and again  
But you're late, I wait around and then"

" (bah-dah-dah)  
I went to the door, I can't take any more  
It's not you, you let me down again"

"(Hey, hey, hey!) Baby, baby, try to find  
(Hey, hey, hey!) A little time and I'll make you mine"

"(Hey, hey, hey!) I'll be home  
I'll be beside the phone waiting for you  
Ooo-oo-ooo, ooo-oo-ooo" we sang together.

"Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby  
Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around  
And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby  
When you say you will (say you will) but I love you still  
I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin'  
You know that I have from the start  
So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart" we sang again.

"You were my toy but I could be the boy you adore  
If you'd just let me know (bah-dah-dah)  
Although you're untrue, I'm attracted to you all the more  
Why do I need you so" I sang.

"(Hey, hey, hey!) Baby, baby, try to find  
(Hey, hey, hey!) A little time and I'll make you mine  
(Hey, hey, hey!) I'll be home  
I'll be beside the phone waiting for you  
Ooo-oo-ooo, ooo-oo-ooo" Ross sang next.

"Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby  
Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around  
And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby  
When you say you will (say you will) but I love you still  
I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin'  
You know that I have from the start  
So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart

I-I-I need you-oo-oo more than anyone, baby  
You know that I have from the start  
So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart." We finished.

"Great song guys!" Rocky applauded.

"Why thank you!" I smiled.

"I'm serious, Lilly you've got some real talent." Riker added.

"If you think I have talent. You should see Sammy. She's the real star here!"

"It's true!" Nash said as Hayes nodded.

"Well then get her over here, we need to hear her." Rydel smiled.

"Okay. BROTHER. Come with me."

Ellington jumped up.

We walked up the stairs and then I got on his back.

We traveled over to my house and went in.

"SAMMY!"

She ran down the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"We're gonna sing for the Lynch's so come on."

"Okayyy..."

She cautiously followed me and Ellington back to the Lynch's house.

We went down into the basement.

"Alright so me and Sammy are gonna sing a favorite of ours."

"What is it?" Ross asked.

"He could be the one." I smiled.

They started playing the music.

"Woo!

Smooth talkin', so rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie, he plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doin' somethin' stupid" Sammy sang.

"Think I'm really fallin' for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name  
Hey!" I smiled.

"He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
And when he's lookin' at me  
I wanna get all sentimental

He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me  
Tellin' me maybe he could be the one" we sang together.

"He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one" we harmonized.

"He's lightnin', sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy about him lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racin'" Sammy rocked out.

"Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe  
He really blows me away, hey!" I sang my part.

"He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
And when he's lookin' at me  
I wanna get all sentimental

He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me  
Tellin' me maybe he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one" we rocked out together.

"And he's got a way of makin' me feel  
Like everything I do is perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
And I'm so into him!" Sammy put some real soul into this.

"He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
And when he's lookin' at me  
I wanna get all sentimental" I danced around.

"He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me  
Tellin' me maybe he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one." We finished together.

Nash and Hayes jumped up and cheered along with R5 + Ryland.

"That was amazing!" They all screamed.

"Thank you?" Sammy said.

"Sammy your amazing!" Rydel squeezed her.

All of a sudden Mark walked in the room.

"So I've been listening in. How about the 4 of you come on our short tour with us and be our opening act along with Ryland?"

I exchanged shocked faces with Nash, Hayes, and Sammy.

"Are you serious?!" I asked.

"Completely."

"Then it's a yes!" I shrieked.

Everyone jumped up and cheered.

Sammy was homeschooled so it was okay that she was coming with us on tour.

"We have our first concert on Rocky's birthday. November 1st. You guys will be singing those exact songs."

Mark left the room and we all squealed.

"I can't believe we are going on your will y'all! This is so exciting." I jumped up and down.

"This is great! Our fans will love you!" Ross ran over to me.

"If us three announce it to our followers y'all will get tons more fans."

"Really?" He asked.

"For sure!"

"Go ahead then."

I took out my phone and started filming Ross and I.

"So Hayes, Nash, and I are going on tour with R5!" I said.

"Get you tickets at !" Ross smiled.

I posted it and then told Nash and Hayes to do it as well.

Hayes did one with Ellington and Nash did one with Rydel.

I got a text.

From Dad:  
To Lilly:  
You, Nash, and Hayes need to come to our house. Now.

I shoved my phone in my pocket.

"Nash, Hayes, we got to go. Now."

"Why?" Hayes asked.

"I might have forgotten to tell my parents where we were. Plus your parents are in Florida with Will..."

"Where's Skylynn?" Nash asked.

"My house."

We all ran back to my house and in through the front door.

"Dad?"

"My room!" He yelled.

We ran back there.

"Yes sir?"

"Mitchell is in Louisiana for the next few weeks with Aunt Becky and Uncle Jay. Laura is in New York with Cousin Kallie for the next few weeks as well. Sammy will be home. Then Ryan and Hannah are coming with us to Texas for the next few weeks as well. So since Nash and Hayes' parents are in Florida for a few weeks y'all are in charge of her. We left the family credit card. Only use it if you need it."

"Well Nash, Hayes, Sammy, and I were invited to go on tour with R5 for the next month. So I guess Skylynn will just come with us." I smiled.

"Y'all be safe. Okay?"

"Yes sir." We all replied.

"When are y'all leaving?" I asked.

"Now." He grabbed his suitcase.

"Okay then."

We walked out of my parents room and into the foyer.

"SKYLYNN!" Nash yelled.

She ran down the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"You are coming on tour with R5. K?" Nash told her.

"Okay!"

Nash picked her up and I got on Hayes' back and we went back over to the lynch house.

"WE'RE BACK!" I yelled.

"Gimme a little warning before you yell in my ear again." Hayes rubbed his ear.

"Okayyyy." I agreed.

"The kids are out in the pool. Sammy just borrowed one of Rydel's bikinis." Stormie walked up to us.

"Well is it okay that Skylynn comes on tour with us? Cause if not she'll be here alone." I asked.

"Oh sweetie that's fine."

"How long have they been in the pool?" Nash asked.

"5 minutes. Y'all have time to go home and change."

"Great."

We races out the door and to our specific houses.

"Anyone have Skylynn?" I asked.

"We'll just grab her a suit." Hayes replied.

"What about floaties?" I asked.

"She can swim."

I ran into my house and up to my room. I quickly changed into my favorite bikini. It had a purple bottom and the top had a white background with yellow and purple flowers on it.

I pulled my hair into a messy bun.

I then pulled on my jean shorts and F.O.B. flowy crop top.

I grabbed a big duffle and shoved extra clothes and some pjs into it figuring we'd probably stay at the Lynchs house.

I slipped my flip flops on and ran over to the Grier's.

The boys ran down the stairs and out the door.

Figures. They forgot Skylynn's swimsuit.

I went up the stairs into her room and grabbed her a cute frilly pink bikini. Then I grabbed her extra clothes and some pjs.

Knowing the boys, they forgot clothes too.

I went into Nash's room and grabbed him extra clothes and pjs and did the same for Hayes.

Good thing I got this huge duffle bag for my birthday a few years ago.

I zipped the bag up and ran out the house and into the Lynch's.

"Mama Stormie. Where's Skylynn?" I asked.

"She's in the pool."

I walked out the door.

All the boys were playing with her as she swam around.

They clearly didn't want her clothes to get wet cause she was swimming in her underwear.

"Sky. I got you a bathing suit. Let's go change."

Hayes lifted her out of the pool and she followed me.

I brought her over to a chair and sat down.

I pulled the top over her head.

"Now take you panties off and put the bottom on."

She pouted.

"Fine."

I held up a towel so no one could see her.

Once she was done she ran and jumped into the pool. Hayes swam over and got her and pulled her to the group.

I stood up and pulled off my shirt and shorts.

I ran and jumped into the pool.

I swam over to Ross and whispered to him.

"You know it's not nice to stare."

I smiled and swam away over to Rydel.

"Why is Ross blushing?" She asked me.

I laughed a little.

"I told him it wasn't nice to stare."

"That pervert." Rydel chuckled.

A few hours later Stormie called us in for dinner.

All the Lynch's and Ellington went to change.

"Damn, we forgot extra clothes." Hayes said.

"Nope! I figured y'all did and grabbed you some."

I opened the bag and tossed them their clothes.

I picked up Skylynn and walked into the bathroom.

I helped her change into new underwear and a blue sundress. I put her wet hair in two braids and opened the door and sent her out.

I relocked the door and stripped my bathing suit off.

I quickly pulled on my underclothes and then my purple shorts and yellow t shirt.

I shoved our bathing suits in the plastic bag I brought and left the bathroom.

"Nash! Hayes! Bathing suits please."

They brought them to me and I put them in the bag.

I sat the duffle to the side and walked into the tv room where everyone was.

Nash and Hayes were wearing the muscle tanks and cargo shorts I brought them.

"What should we do tonight?" Riker asked.

"Play barbies!" Skylynn shouted.

We all burst out laughing.

"How about hide and seek?" I suggested.

They all nodded.

"Sounds like a plan."


	6. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

"Who's it?" Riker asked.

"You!" we all yelled.

"Alright then. 1-2-3" he started counting and we all ran.

Ross grabbed my hand and pulled me after him.

"Where are we going?!" I asked.

"You'll see."

He pulled me along down the hallway into a spare room.

He opened the closet and pushed the clothes to the side revealing a door.

He opened it.

"Get in."

Without hesitation I climbed in followed by Ross.

We sat in there and whispered for a little while.

"How's your day been?" I asked.

"Great! I love spending it with you guys." He smiled.

I kindly smiled back.

Next thing I knew his lips were on mine.

I quickly pushed him off and slapped his cheek.

"What was that for?" He harshly whispered.

"For kissing me! What made you think you had the right to do that?!"

"I-I don't know." He replied still holding his cheek," And whisper! Someone might here us!"

Suddenly the door opened.

"Found y'all. Ross you're it." Riker announced.

He stuck out his hand and I grabbed it. He pulled me out and helped me up.

He then led me out of the room.

"Way to help me!" Ross yelled.

"Now what when on in there? His cheek is red." Riker whispered.

"We were talking and then out of nowhere Ross kisses me! I pulled back and slapped him." I whispered back.

"He shouldn't of done that. You don't like him that way do you?"

"I have no idea Riker."

Hayes ran up to me.

"You okay? You look like you've been crying..." He swung his arm over my shoulder.

I grabbed his hand and then wiped my eyes.

"Wow, apparently I have. But yeah I'm fine." I smiled at him.

Ross came into the tv room where we all were.

He looked at me and Hayes and glared.

Is he seriously jealous?! Hayes is my best friend! I'm not ready for a boyfriend anyways.

"1-2-3" Ross started counting.

I ran off by myself this time. I found a random little hole to hide in.

I squeezed into it.

I stayed there and waited.

"60!" Ross yelled.

He ran off passed me and down the hallway.

It felt like I had been hiding for a long time.

I heard people running through the house.

"Come on Lilly! You're the only one left."

I heard the were all searching so I climbed out.

"There you are!" Rydel yelled.

"How long have y'all been searching for me?" I laughed.

"Half an hour!" Ross said.

He looked pissed.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

He just started walking past us to his room.

As he passed me he purposely ran into me a little.

He knocked me off balance and I fell to the ground, but he kept walking.

Hayes rushed to me and knelt down.

"What the hell dude?!" He yelled after Ross.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded,"Just a little dizzy."

He scooped me up and brought me to the couch.

Stormie rushed in.

"Is everyone okay? I heard something fall."

"Ross got mad and knocked me over on the way to his room. But it's okay." I explained.

"No it's not. I'm gonna go talk to him."

She went after him and a few minutes later she returned.

She started talking to us but I zoned out looking at something in her hand.

A phone?

Ross's phone.

I really caused Ross his phone?!

I slammed my head back.

"What are you doing?" Hayes asked.

I placed my hands over my face.

"Thinking."

I was laid out on the couch with my legs on Hayes's lap and my head on a pillow.

"Lilly."

I heard my name and opened my eyes.

Ross was standing by the couch.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for knocking you over I didn't mean to... and I'm sorry for the other thing too." He didn't want to say that he kissed me cause he didn't know what Hayes and Nash would do.

He looked sincerely sorry.

I placed my hand on his arm.

"I forgive you."

"Thanks." He muttered.

Stormie walked out into the tv room.

"We all have an interview at 10am. Yes Nash, Hayes, and Lilly are invited too. So everyone, pjs now and get to bed or watch a movie, whatever."

She left and went to her room.

Nash helped me up.

I walked over to my bag and handed Nash and Hayes their pjs.

I grabbed Skylynn's hand and went to the bathroom.

I pulled off her blue sun dress and put her pink night gown on her.

She laid down on the floor and closed her eyes.

After all it was like 9:30 she was pretty tired.

I pulled my shorts off and put on my black Sophie's. I changed into my purple sports bra and yellow tank top.

I shoved our extra clothes into the bag and picked Skylynn up.

I walked down the hall and sat the bag down. Nash and Hayes were behind us and threw their stuff in the bag as well.

They both had on plaid pj pants and white undershirts.

Stormie had made a huge pallet on the floor for us and then put extra blankets for us.

I laid down next to Hayes and then Nash laid on the other side of me with Skylynn in his arms.

Everyone else came out and Riker turned the light off.

He put in tangled and laid down on the ground.

I smiled. I loved this movie.

The movie started and Hayes whispered something to me.

"Wanna lay with me?" He asked.

I nodded.

I scooted closer to him.

I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped an arm around me.

My gosh I love my bestfriend.

He leaned down and kissed my head.

"Love ya." He whispered.

"Love you too Hayes."

I snuggled in closer.

I looked over and saw Nash and Sky completely out. Along with almost everyone else.

Except one. Ross. He was yet again. Staring at me and Hayes.

I rolled my eyes and laid my head back down.

I let my eyes close.

My mind slowly calmed down as I concentrated on the constant up & down motion of Hayes's chest.

And with that, I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

"EVERYONE UP AND GET DRESSED!"

We all shot up.

I looked at the clock.

"Guys it's 8:30! We're gonna be late."

We all jumped up and ran to get changed.

I handed Nash and Hayes their clothes and then went into the bathroom with Skylynn.

I put her in a yellow and purple dress covered in tiny flowers.

I took her hair out of the braids and put it up in pig tails. I then put her little white sandals on her.

I opened the door and she left.

I then put on a purple and yellow floral dress that had a corset looking top.

( /look/151767)

It fishtail braided my brown hair and applied my makeup. I finished out the outfit with my cream sandals.

I left the bathroom and met up with Nash and Hayes.

They were in dark jeans and button up shirts. Nash was in purple and Hayes was in yellow. I purposely made us color coordinate.

"You look great." Hayes smiled giving me a side hug.

"Thank youuuu. Y'all look great too." I smiled back.

Everyone else came out of the back. Apparently the color today was blue, cause they all had light blue on.

Sammy came out of the back and had on a yellow dress with a cute purple detail. She had her hair naturally wavy and cute flats on.

( . )

"Everyone ready to go?" Stormie asked as her and Mark waited by the door.

We nodded and headed out to the van.

*at the interview*

Ry all took their places on the stage.

Skylynn stayed with Ryland, Mark and Stormie off stage.

"Welcome back and good morning Los Angeles!" the man said to the camera, " And we are back with R5."

Why aren't the 4 of us on there? We have a separate interview. More about vine.

Why is Sammy here? She's big on vine too.

After R5's interview we took our places.

"Now we're back with Nash and Hayes Grier and Lilly and Sammy Taylor."

We waved.

"Now, I hear it's not only vine you four are going on tour with R5! For singing."

"Why yes, we were just goofing around in their basement one day when their lovely father invited us on tour with them." I spoke.

We talked for a while.

"Well my daughter has been begging for tickets to see this concert. And let me say I might just have to get her those after meeting you guys. You all are lovely people. Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for inviting us." I smiled.

"And next we have Jamie with the weather." He said to the camera.

"AND WE'RE ON COMMERICIAL! Great job guys, you are free to leave."

Once we were done.

The four of us jumped up and Hayes grabbed my waist and spun me around.

He sat me down and I hugged him.

"Great job guys!" I said to everyone.

I ran up and hugged Ross.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday Lilly."

"No need to apologize, I already forgave you." I smiled at him.

I pulled out my phone and started taking a few pictures of us.

"ROSSY!" I looked down and saw Skylynn.

Ross picked her up and the three of us started taking pictures of us.

A notification popped up at the top of my screen.

I had been tagged by officialr5 on twitter and Instagram.

I decided to check the Instagram one.

It was a picture of Ross, Skylynn and I taking selfies.

" officialr5: Aren't they the cutest?! ~Rydel rossr5 lillytaylor"

Ross and I glared at Rydel.

She put her hands up in defense and we started laughing.

"ELLINGTON!" I screamed.

"What?" He turned to me.

I ran and tackled him to the ground.

"What are you doing?" He laughed.

"Wrestling!" I giggled.

"But you have a dress on!" He complained.

"I have shorts on."

We continued to wrestle until I pinned him to the ground.

"HA HA I WON!"

"That's cause I let you win."

"No! You struggled. I won fair and square." I said jumping up.

He then started chasing me.

We ran around the station for a while until Mark and Stormie made us get in the van.

After I sat down between Hayes and Ellington I got on Instagram.

I was tagged by officialr5 yet again.

" officialr5: sibling rivalry ? ratliffr5 lillytaylor"

It was a video of all that happened from the point I tackled him until he was chasing me.

I liked it and decided to take a picture.

"Lean in."

Hayes and Ellington leaned in and we took a cute selfie.

I instagrammed/tweeted it.

" lillytaylor: how the public see us... hayes_instagram ratliffr5"

"Do a face that describes your personality!"

They leaned in again and we did hilarious faces.

I instagrammed/tweeted once again.

" lillytaylor: how we really are... hayes_instagram ratliffr5"

We burst out laughing.

"Ohmygosh I love y'all!" I laid my head on Ellington's shoulder as I laughed.

"We love you too!" Ellington laughed.

Hayes muttered something.

"What did you say?" I asked him.

He looked scared.

"Nothing!"


End file.
